


Sounds Like Home

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Sounds Like Home

With absolutely no hunting experience to speak of you really had no choice but to stay behind in the bunker whenever Sam and Dean went out on a hunt. In the last few years, the bunker had become your home - it’s labyrinth of hallways an invitation for adventure. But without Sam there to be your partner in crime, the bunker felt strange. The bunker wasn’t home - Sam was.

At first you wanted to go with them on their hunts, but you’d have been a liability and Sam didn’t need the added stress, so you stayed behind with Sam’s promise that he’d check in via text at least once a day and call when he could. You missed his voice. The feel of burying your face in his flannel. Warm patchouli swirling around you from the cologne he wore. 

Instead of sulking that he still hadn’t called, you slipped on one of his flannels and spritzed a bit of his cologne on it, walking around in nothing but your panties and his shirt. Two out of three ain’t bad. Now if you could just hear his voice.

He’d texted a few times over the past few days, so had Dean actually, but it wasn’t the same as hearing his husky voice on the other side of the line. It had to mean they were busy...or worse, but no - being the girlfriend of a hunter meant you had to try and look on the bright side. It was either that or you’d go insane in 24 hours or less.

Buzzing against your hip brought you out of the spiraling thoughts thankfully. “Hello?”

“Hi, Y/N,” he said softly, his voice melting from tense to almost relaxed in a matter of two words. “Sorry I haven’t been able to call.”

Had you been holding your breath for the four days they’d been gone? Because you felt like you could finally breathe again. “It’s okay. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

Behind the words that warmed you from the inside out, you could feel a tension in him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing,” he said instantly, and you knew it was a lie. “Just, the case didn’t go so well and I...it’s just good to hear you. It’s what I needed.”

When he got home, they could talk. Until then, you’d do what you could. “Is it over at least?”

“Yea. Going back to the motel now.”

Sam put the phone on speaker on the drive back to whatever motel they were staying in for the duration of their trip, talking about a whole lot of nothing probably in an effort to avoid talking about anything of consequence - anything that might have them thinking about the things they’d rather forget.

You stayed on the line and listened to the rustling in the background, telling Sam about your day as he got ready for bed, which basically just consisted of him pulling off his shirt and falling into the mattress. “We’ll be on our way home in the morning.”

“Good,” you said, the smile blooming on your face for the first time all day.

“Y/N?”

“Yea?”

“Will you just talk to me until I fall asleep? I...?”

“Of course, Sam. I love you.”


End file.
